Precure Shining Stars Characters
' ' 'Precure Shining Stars' Precure Shining Stars will feature 12 Precures, each powered by a sign of the zodiac. They fight to protect our universe from the evil multi-dimensional consumer known as Oblivion and his minions. 'Precures' 'The Earth Tribe' Dominique Thompson/Cure Virgo- Leader of the Earth Tribe and granted the powers of Rebirth to help protect all that she loves in life. Nena Ryumez/Cure Capricorn - Warrior of the Earth Tribe and granted with the powers of vitality to fight against the evil wanting nothing but destruction. Bianca Goldberg/Cure Taurus - Stragist of the Earth Tribe and granted with the powers of firtility to help her out think her enemy and fight with her team mates. 'The Water Tribe' Ariel Anderson/Cure Pisces- Ariel is a head strong young woman who had to learn to grow up fast. Learning now as the leader of the water tribe family comes in various places and has trouble at times accepting help from her fellow tribe members. Emily Cooper/Cure Scorpio - Emily is a gently soul who enjoys drawing, a hobby she enjoys as a member of the design club at school. Tamara Thorp/Cure Cancer - Tamara has always had a passion for martial arts and trained with her twin brother since she was young. She has a twin brother called Tommy. 'Fairies' Hydra/Fairy of the water - Hydra is a fun loving fairy. She is constantly looking for the next pleasure life can grant. She is the protector of the 3 Aqua Artifacts. Geon/Fairy of the earth- Geon was tasked with protecting the 3 Geo Gems and find the warrior maidens of the Earth to help fight against evil. 'Oblivion' 'Leader.' Oblivion - Ruler of the Anti-Life dimension Oblivion. He rules with an iron fist and does not accept failure. All beings from Oblivion are made from Oblivion himself and if they displease him he will reabsorbs them into himself. Having already destroyed 4 other dimensions he has encountered all sorts of life giving him inspiration for his Generals and monsterous beast known as Anti-Lifimals. 'Generals.' Death - Leader general and Oblivion's right hand in erradicating life. He is a mystery to his enemies and appears in a long black cloak, however he is a master of disguise as he has the ability to possess any he needs to get closer to the next target of the hand of death. He is the reincarnation of countless lost souls from multiple dimensions to have been destroyed by Oblivion. War - Most bloody thirsty and destructive of the 4 generals prefering to do her jobs with her fists rather than her brains. Always willing to use dirty tactics such as aiming for her targets loved ones in order to enrage them into attacking her. She is the reincarnation of an evil empress from another dimension who enjoyed conquering worlds. Petulance - The most cunning and patient of the 4 generals. He will plan his movements very carefully even if it means faking a friendship for weeks only to achieve the next step in his plans. Has a long running fued with Famine as the two are the reincarnation of siblings from another dimension whos evil ways saw death and destruction to many. The pair were reborn in Corruption's evil image. Famine '- The most ruthless and seductive of the 3 generals. Once her sights are set on her target she will drain the strength out them. She enjoys tormenting Petulance, the pair are evil sibling reincarnated in the evil vision of Corruption. She is the older sibling of the two. 'Underlings Anti-Lifimals- Feral creatures created by Oblivion. They come in a variety of shapes and form and each of the 4 generals commands their own might General Anti-lifimal in battle. 'Please visit our wiki or join us on Facebook where you can find character profiles, episodes, galleries and item information or catch up on the latest series updates:' http://precureshinningstars.wikia.com/wiki/Precure_Shinning_Stars_Wiki http://www.facebook.com/#!/groups/390016571009027/ Category:Seasons info Category:Fan series